


High School Reunion

by WordNerd04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, With Fluff, also the space gays are there, its bittersweet, oh and one curse word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordNerd04/pseuds/WordNerd04
Summary: When Shiro was in high school he wasn't exactly the best role model.At least not until Keith arrived during his junior year  and he had taken in the role of being more of a big brother....but of course, during this high schoo reunion not onyl he does he spot two of his best friends... but also the other girl. Pidge. Who he might have played a pranked on when they were younger. He hoped she didn't remember what happened years ago and he could get away with making a good impression on her. After all It was ten years ago. She wouldn't remember!However the moment Pidge spotted him, the glare she sent at him proved that Oh no she remembered. She absolutely remembered.(AU)





	High School Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> based on one tumblr prompt that i coudln't help but adopt. Anyway, leave kudos, reviews and I hope you enjoy this!!

When Shiro was in high school he wasn't exactly the best role model.  


At least not until Keith arrived during his junior year and he had taken in the role of being more of a big brother. (A big brother who couldn't take a wrong step or else Keith might follow behind.) So senior year was probably when he realized how much he needed to improve....  
  
But high school was 10 years ago and Shiro changed. For the better.... at least he thought so. He was proud of himself and who he became.   
  
As Shiro looked around his high school reunion, he smiled at the familiar and not so familiar faces around, taking a sip out of the punch he was drinking. When he looked up, there were two boys waving at him, both looking better and older than he remembered. Lance was wearing a tux, his brown hair lighter and a bit longer. He also had some traces of facial hair scattered across his chin. Hunk had let his hair grow out, but he still held the same compassionate look as ever. A smile immediately came to his face.   
  
Lance and Hunk were some of the friends he made as they all graduated. And although Lance and Hunk weren't initially **_his_** friends, they got along pretty well. If anything, they were Keith's friends first.   
  
It was unrelated to the fact that Keith had a crush on Lance, (they are now very happy together), or the fact that Hunk and Lance were besties so you couldn't get one without the other. They were all a big group and they always invited Shiro to tag along, (Shiro always appreciated being invited, after all, he wasn’t quite the social butterfly). Their company was probably one thing that helped Shiro be... kind and mature. Shiro liked to think about how much they had an impact on him.   
  
As Shiro thought back, he avoided thinking about the other friend.... the one that was also close to Lance and Hunk....   
  
It was that girl.   
  
The one who was a nerd, and a dork, and wore a sweater way too big for her small frame, and glasses way too big for her small hazel eyes; Shiro asked Lance about it, who proceeded to explain that they had sentimental value for her. And the one who seemed too busy and too important and always typing away on whatever gadget she had that day.  
  
Right, and the girl who he _might_ have pulled a prank on.  
  
(He regrets it. He really does. However he never apologized because that girl seemed to be off the radar after that incident.)  
  
And the girl who he might have thought was cute. 

(Shiro did not have a crush on her. He didn’t. He just liked different things about her. That was it.)  
  
"Is Pidge coming?" He snapped his attention to both of them, Keith was now here too, wrapping an arm around Lance’s waist.  
  
Pidge.  Shiro had changed but that didn't keep him from remembering that prank and the remorse that came with it.   
  
"Yeah and oh there she is!" He looked to where Hunk was waving and-  
  
Fuck.   
  
She looked beautiful.   
  
Shiro figured that she wouldn't show up with an oversized sweater but... but he never expected to see her look so elegant.   
  
She was wearing a green dress that reached her knees, and some casual boots. Her hair was longer now, and a bit less messy than what it was during high school. Shiro noted she was still using the same big frames of glasses, but they suited her. Shiro felt his palms begin to sweat as he found himself unable to look away.   
  
Shiro was staring and wow, apparently he hadn’t exactly moved on from the not-crush he had in high school.  He hoped she didn't remember what happened years ago and he could get away with making a good impression on her. After all it was ten years ago. She wouldn't remember!  
  
However the moment Pidge spotted him, the glare she sent at him proved that **_Oh no she remembered._** _She **absolutely** remembered._    
  
For Shiro, it couldn't have been worse.  
  
She approached them, confidently strutting towards the group. She was shorter but this time not by much. (Was Shiro's heart beating faster or was he just imagining it?) 

  
"Hi Lance, Hunk, Keith!" She shared a hug with all of them except Keith. Sharing a handshake with the latest one. She then proceed to look at Shiro.  
  
"I'm -"  
  
"The boy who broke my gadgets. Yes I remember." Shiro could hear Lance stifle a chuckle and Keith widen his eyes. Pidge only rolled her eyes. His interrupted introduction was followed by some awkward silence and Hunk shared an empathetic look with Shiro before grabbing Pidge's attention.  
  
"Anyway, what have you been up to Pidge?"   
  
The girl turned to Hunk and smiled, her eyes sparkling with delight as she retold the story of how she managed to start her own company and have some major breakthroughs.

* * *

 

Pidge remembered being a junior and not really having a big social circle. She did made some friends though, Lance and Hunk. (Plus is not like she was actively trying to socialize. That was not her field.)  
  
Which in turn led her to meeting Keith since Lance was heads over heels for the boy. (Despite Lance insisting that they were rivals.) And with Keith she met Shiro. It wasn't quite meeting but more of a looking from afar kind of thing. Pidge suspected that Shiro didn't know her, after all, she doubted that Keith would talk about her to his friend. (If anything, Pidge was betting on Keith ranting about Lance.)  
  
He was cute though, Keith's friend. But then again, Pidge knew everyone knew so. (Everyone back in high school wanted to date him. Shiro had that ability of turning everyone into puddles. Pidge hated that it worked on her too.)  
  
Of course he turned out to be a jerk though. After pulling a prank on her that lead to some of her devices being broken she knew that Shiro was not worth her time. (She wouldn't stare at him anymore and appreciate his good genes.)  
  
However it appeared that he was just a jerk to _her_ cause apparently Lance and Hunk became friends with him during senior year or something and now....  
  
Now he was here at the high school reunion.   
  
Pidge reminded herself that Shiro was not worth her time.  (And that she shouldn't be shocked that he was here. He went to high school too, genius.) Plus she wasn't the girl to hold grudges but she also wasn't the girl who would put her dignity and pride aside.  
  
(He looked good with that tux though. More than she liked to admit.)  
  
Pidge walked towards them and greeted her friends. She had last seen them about a month ago, when Lance and Keith had invited her to a night out with them. Pidge could feel Shiro's eyes on her and she turned around to meet his gaze. He looked stunned.   
  
I'm -"  
  
"The boy who broke my gadgets. Yes I remember." Pidge rolled her eyes and she heard Lance's snickers coming from behind her. She doubted he remembered, after all, he was going to introduce himself a minute ago so that probably meant he didn't recognize her.  
  
But as she looked back at the boy she saw his cheeks redden and a hand now scratching the back of his neck.   
  
(Oh no that's cute.)  
  
Pidge felt words at the tip of her tongue but before any of them could come out, Hunk was gripping at her shoulder and slightly bouncing on his feet, asking her what she has been up to and whatnot. Pidge lost track of time afterwards.

  
Keith and Lance took turns on taking her out into the dance floor and Hunk kept on sharing all sort of stories to her and Shiro. This was turning out to be far more enjoyable that she had originally predicted.   
  
"Look, there's Shay!" Pidge chuckled and patted the boy, feeling how Hunk was bouncing on his toes and tightening his grip on her shoulder.  
  
"Go ask her for a dance. I'm sure she hasn't forgotten you!"  She received a small worried look from Hunk, to which she only shot a thumbs up and then pushed her friend towards where Shay was.  
  
She chuckled as she watched Shay smile at Hunk while he became a stuttering mess. It was fun to watch.  
  
"You know, I'm sorry." Pidge almost yelped in surprise, forgetting for a moment that Shiro was there with her. (Because Keith and Lance had ditched her for some drinks and coupley stuff). Pidge was now looking at Shiro, who was rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding her gaze.   
  
"I was going to apologize to you back then, actually."  
  
"Oh. Why didn't you?" Shiro let out a chuckle and for the first time, Pidge found herself smiling along Shiro.  
  
"Well I thought you were cute. And since I broke your stuff I figured I had already screwed my chances of becoming your friend." Pidge burst out laughing.  
  
"You thought I was cute?" The fact that Shiro's cheek kept on getting redder only made Pidge's grin grow larger.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, you're already forgiven. I've already gotten my revenge."   
  
She flashed a mischievous grin when she realized Shiro was staring at her with a confused look.  
  
"I don't know if you remember, but the school computer? The one that kept crashing on you?"  
  
"That was you?" Pidge shrugged.   
  
"That drove me crazy all of the school year!" Shiro stated with a mix of shook but also content. Pidge laughed.  
  
"It worked then." Shiro bumped her shoulder, smirking at her.  
  
"It did."   
  
From there on out Pidge found it easier to talk to Shiro. She could see why Lance and Hunk liked him. He was nice and funny and was able to keep up with her sarcastic remarks.  Plus he was cute. That was always a plus.  
  
(But she wasn’t going to think about that. Nope.)  
  
Maybe by the end of today she could be able to ask him to a date? Wait how did dates even work... maybe she could ask him to hang out or... she could ask Hunk to set it up. Or-  
  
"Pidge!  Tech junkie, palll," Pidge turned to the slurred calls and found Keith holding a drunken Lance in his arms. She rolled her eyes as they got closer.  
  
"How many?" She asked once they were close enough. Shiro stifled a laugh behind her.  
  
"This one is partly on me. I dared him to," Keith answered, looking annoyed at himself.    
  
"Pidge! Shiro!" Lance let go of Keith and went on to wrap his arm around Pidge, his weight momentarily making her lose her balance.  
  
"Pidge!" Lance whispered loudly.   
  
"Lance, I'm right here."  
  
"Look there's Shiro!" She rolled her eyes, exchanging a glance with Keith.  
  
"Yes I can see that."  
  
"Remember when you had a crush on him? You were all like-" before Lance could get anything out Pidge was sending a glare to Keith, who immediately grabbed Lance and pulled him away.  
  
"I'm gonna go get him sobered up, be right back!" He yelled as the pair went away, hoping that Pidge wouldn’t chase after him. (Pidge wouldn’t hurt Lance. Pidge would absolutely kill him though, for letting Lance get drunk.)  
  
Pidge was now standing next to Shiro and the phrase that Lance had said hung in the air.  
  
"You had a crush on me?" Pidge turned to look at him before pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Before you broke my gadgets, yeah. But half the school did too so-" She mumbled, crossing her arms.  Shiro had a smug look on his face.  
  
"Still." Pidge let out a scoff.  
  
"You thought I was cute!" Now it was Shiro's turn to blush. Pidge only heard some mumbles.  
  
"You know, I'm regretting the fact that I told you that."   
  
Pidge leaned over and flashed him a smile.  
  
"Oh really?"   
  
"That and the fact that I didn't talk to you sooner. " Pidge widened her eyes and began to feel the knots forming in her stomach.  If they talked sooner maybe they could have had a chance on their mutual (?) infatuation. Pidge could only hear herself hum in agreement.   
  
"I was-"  
  
Before Shiro could finish his statement, Pidge's phone started ringing, abruptly ending whatever was happening between them. She shot him a sheepish smile before answering.   
  
Once the conversation was over with she sighed and turned to Shiro, tucking the phone back in the pocket of her dress.   
  
"Sorry, my ride is here." She let Shiro walk with her to the exit. As they walked Pidge told him how she usually drove herself but this time since the event ran late and Matt was in town he insisted on driving her.   
  
Pidge stopped rambling once she spotted a bike, Matt glancing up from his phone and waving at her. Shiro only stiffened.  
  
"Is he your-"  
  
"Brother."    
  
Pidge gave herself a mental note of encouragement before cutting a step ahead so she could stand in front of him. She shifted her weight from one foot to another before looking up to meet his eyes.  
  
"Tell Hunk and the guys I had a great time okay? And Shiro-" She waited until his attention was on her. She leaned forwards and planted a kiss on his cheek.  She then turned around and headed towards where Matt was parked, missing how Shiro’s cheeks tainted a hot crimson. Her brother handed her a helmet and she quickly got on.  
  
"You left him speechless," Matt said with a chuckle as he turned his bike to life. Pidge only wrapped her arms around him and made sure her dress was properly tugged underneath her seat, trying to ignore her brother’s chuckles and accusing smirks.   
  
"Shut up Matt."

* * *

  
The next day Shiro smiled as he saw a notification from Pidge. (He had asked Hunk and Keith for her number after she left, praying that one of them would give it to him. They all smiled as they gave it away.) He hoped his message wasn't too forward or creeped her out.  
  
(He had sent her something along the lines of:  
_'I think you are smart and cute. Wanna go out with me? -Shiro'_ )

It was short, and it didn’t sound too annoying? Shiro had no idea if he did this right.  So when he saw his phones screen glow blue and then emit a _bzztt_ , he immediately reached for it. His fingers quickly tapping away at the lock screen before clicking at the new message notification.   
  
_I'm free Thursday @ 7._    
  
Shiro smiled. His heart only sped up when another incoming message made his phone vibrated in his hand. He was sure his cheeks would get sore from smiling this much.

_And I think u r pretty cute too ;)_

Yeah, Shiro could only reaffirm the belief that pidge had already stolen his heart since day one.

**Author's Note:**

> review :)


End file.
